Vanilla Twilight
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: AU!Jika ada perumpamaan 'Hidup tak seperti matriks ordo 5x5, jadi perkara hidup tak perlu dimajaskan'. Dan ternyata perumpamaan itu tak berlaku bagi anak bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke ditemukan oleh takdir yang harus membuatnya memilih. Menjadi penerus kebanggan Uchiha atau menyelamatkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Mana yang akan Sasuke pilih?/Multi-Chap!/Pologue: Sesuatu Tak Terduga


"Ayah!"

Seorang gadis berusia lima tahun itu menyerukan nama sang 'Ayah' sembari berlari mengahmbur ke dalam pelukan sang Ayah tercinta, hingga aroma _mint_ menguar menggelitik hidung mancung gadis mungil itu. Perlahan, ia mulai mendongakkan kepala hingga iris _onyx_ itu menatap paras tampang sang Ayah.

"Ayah, tumben sekali menjemputku," ujar gadis itu atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Uchiha Sarada dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan.

Sang ayah—Uchiha Sasuke, hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah sang buah hati tercinta. Perlahan, tangan kekar itu tergerak untuk mengusap lembut pucuk helai Sarada.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang tadi pagi merengek untuk minta dijemput oleh Ayah?" tanya Sasuke lembut sembari menatap iris _onyx_ yang serupa dengannya.

Berpikir sejenak lalu terkekeh kecil, memang betul kelakuan dari Sarada. Benar-benar mewarasi sifat sang ibu, melihat itu Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Ehehehe…aku lupa, yah."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya pemuda berkepala dua itu sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Terlihat Sarada tengah berpikir keras, jari telunjuk ia tempelkan ke dagu, lalu kedua bola mata mungil itu bergerak kesana-kemari mencari ide. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide terlintas di benak bocah berusia lima tahun itu.

"Ayah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?"

"Sarada ingin bermain kesana?"

Satu anggukan ia dapati. Sasuke hanya bias menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat ya?"

"Asyik! Sarada sayang Ayah!" jawabnya sembari melompat lalu memeluk sang Ayah tercinta, Sasuke tidak menolak justru ia senang disaat Sarada manja seperti ini. Bagaimana lagi? Sarada memang anak tunggal. Anak tunggal yang disayangi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

"_**Vanilla Twilight"**_

**By AkashiKazune1**

**Naruto it's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning! Typo(s), AU, etc.**

**Genre: Angst/Family**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**:: Prologue ::**

**: Sesuatu Tak Terduga :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah! Ayo cepat kita kesana!" teriak Sarada sembari berlari meninggalkan sang Ayah dibelakang. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menjadi Ayah itu sangat menyenangkan tetapi merepotkan juga. Seperti sekarang, ia harus menggendong tas Sarada sembari menggenggam sebuah ice cream strawberry milik sang anak.

Sarada sudah terlebih dahulu menaiki salah satu wahana di taman bermain, ia tidak menaiki wahana extreme semacam roller coaster, kora-kora, hysteria atau apapun itu yang bisa membahayakan nyawa Sarada, menurut Sasuke. Tetapi, gadis itu menaiki wahana yang sudah selayaknya. Semacam bianglala atau komedi putar, yaa yang sudah selayaknya anak berusia lima tahun naiki. Sarada memasuk salah satu bianglala diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Begitu bianglala mencapai puncaknya, kedua iris _onyx_ dari gadis berusia lima tahun itu berbinar-binar begitu mendapati indahnya kota Tokyo dari atas bianglala. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Hei, kau senang?" tanya Sasuke lembut kepada Sarada sembari membelai pucuk helai yang serupa dengannya itu.

"Un, Sarada suka!"

"Baguslah."

"Ayah, kapan-kapan ajak Ibu naik bianglala ini, ya? Bisa 'kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Terlihat raut wajah Sarada berubah menjadi ceria sekali, dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Wah, makasih Ayah!"

"Sama-sama, sayang," ujarnya sembari mengecup pucuk helai raven itu dengan lembut.

Tak terasa, wahana bianglala itu berlangsung cepat sekali. Mau tidak mau Sarada beserta sang Ayah harus segera keluar dari wahana dan mencari wahana yang baru. Sarada menunjuk salah satu stand permainan yaitu lempar bola, Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia mulai membeli tiket dan memainkan wahan tersebut bersama sang putri. Tetapi, disaat tengah asyik bermain Sasuke melihat wajah Sarada yang lesu dan pucat.

"Sarada? Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

"Nngghhh….Ayah, Sarada pusing."

Sasuke mulai mendaratkan tempurung tangan di kening Sarada dan betul saja suhu tubuh Sarada meningkat dari sebelumnya, sepertinya ini efek samping karena ia makan ice cream di tengah siang bolong seperti ini.

"Kita pulang saja ya?"

"Hmm…tapi Sarada masih ingin disini."

"Sayang, kau panas dan lebih baik istirahat saja dirumah. Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi dengan Ibumu juga ya? Bagaimana?"

Satu anggukan ia dapati. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan pergi meninggalkan wahana taman bermain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriet!

"Kami pulang."

"Oh selamat datang Sa—Sarada-chan?! Kau kenapa?!" tanya seorang wanita berhelai _pink_ atau yang lebih dikenal Haruno Sakura yang sekarang sudah berubah marga menjadi Uchiha Sasuke, Ibu sekaligus istri dari Sarada dan Sasuke. Iris _emerald_ itu memancarkan kepanikan yang amat teramat.

"Badannya panas, sepertinya ia sakit gara-gara makan ice cream di tengah siang bolong."

Sakura mulai meraba suhu badan sang buah hati dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, perlahan ia mulai menghela napas.

"Sarada-chan, lain kali jangan makan ice cream di saat panas terik ya? Lihat, Sarada-chan sekarang sakit," ujar Sakura dengan lembut sembari mengelus lembut helai Sarada.

Satu anggukan ia dapati.

Sasuke mulai menyerahkan Sarada kepada Sakura, setelah itu Sakura mulai menggendong Sarada memasuki kamarnya. Mengganti pakaian si kecil sembari membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu di atas kasur empuk, lalu ia mulai mengambil baskom kecil yang berisi air beserta kain. Ia masukkan kain itu ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat, setelah itu memerasnya dan mulai melipat menjadi bentuk persegi panjang. Terakhir, Sakura mulai menempelkan kain tersebut di kening Sarada.

"Sarada-chan, istirahat yang cukup ya? Tadi sudah makan belum?"

"Sudah."

"Bagus, kalau begitu saat kau bangun nanti Ibu akan membuatkan bubur dan sari apel ya?"

"Un."

Sakura mencium pipi berisi Sarada, setelah itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar sembari menutup pintu dengan perlahan hingga tak menimbulkan suara decitan antara pintu dengan lantai.

"Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

Suara baritone itu mengagetkan Sakura, perlahan ia menatap seseorang di depannya dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya panas biasa, mungkin jika istirahat dengan cukup besok sudah sembuh."

"Baguslah," ujarnya sembari menghela napas lega.

Sakura menatap raut kelegaan dari Uchiha Sasuke, melihat itu Sakura tersenyum lembut. Belum pernah ia melihat Sasuke secemas tadi, terakhir ia melihat ekspresi itu adalah ketika ia tengah berjuang melahirkan sang buah hati tercinta.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana bila kau mandi dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat."

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin kau yang 'melayani' ku," ujar Sasuke sembari menyeringai misterius. Melihat itu, kedua pipi Sakura sudah semerah tomat, ia tersipu malu dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ukh…sudah cepat mandi!"

"Baik-baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, keduanya tengah bersantai di atas kasur berukuran king size. Terlihat Sakura tengah berkutat dengan handphone nya, sedangkan Sasuke mulai asyik dengan dunianya di depan laptop. Ya, Sasuke merupakan Wakil Direktur dari perusahaan Uchiha Corporation, tidak perlu ditanya siapa Kepala Direktur pasti sudah tahu 'kan? Yap, benar sekali. Itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung dari Sasuke. Kini, terlihat Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor dalam bentuk file. Hening mulai menyelimuti keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaiman dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Hn, biasa saja."

"Apakah ada suatu hal terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Hening mulai menyelimuti keduanya lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memandang sang suami. Tetapi yang ditatap tidak peduli sama sekali dan itu membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah nanti kau ada waktu luang?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan bertiga?"

"Hn."

"Oh ayolah, jangan jawab seperti itu!" ujar Sakura sembari mencubit lengan kekar pemuda Uchiha itu dan sukses membuat si korban meringis kesakitan.

"Aw! Aw! Iya iya boleh-boleh saja, jangan mencubitku Sakura itu sakit."

"Habis Sasuke-kun seperti mengabaikan pertanyaanku."

"Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, sayang."

"Aku butuh jawaban pasti bukan gumaman 'Hn'."

Speechless. Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab, untuk itu ia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Disaat ketenangan tengah menyelimuti keduanya, tiba-tiba saja keduanya mendengar suara sesoerang tengah merintih kesakitan. Suara itu begitu pilu dan menyakitan di kedua indra pendengar. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung membulatkan kedua iris emeraldnya.

"Sasuke-kun, itu suara Sarada-chan!"

Panik. Sasuke langsung meletakkan laptop di atas tempat tidur dan melesat keluar kamar menuju kamar Sarada, diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Sarada, Sasuke langsung—

_Brak!_

"Sarada! Kau kenap—Sarada!"

Kedua iris _onyx _itu membulat dengan sempurna. Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil bocah tersebut, kini terlihat Sarada tengah memegang kepala dengan kedua tangan sembari merintih kesakitan. Terlihat dari ekxpresi raut wajah itu, Sasuke menatap Sakura sedangkan yang ditatap mengerti maksud dari sang suami.

"Sakura cepat bersiap-siap, aku akan mengeluarkan mobil!"

"Baik!"

Sasuke bersiap-siap diri, setelah selesai ia mulai melesat menuju garasi hendak mengeluarkan mobil. Disisi lain, Sakura tengah bersiap-siap dengan Sarada, di tengah kesiapan keduanya tiba-tiba saja—

_Grep!_

"Eh?"

"Ibu….sakit sekali…hiks…"

"Sayang bertahanlah, sebentar lagi—"

_Bruk!_

"Sayang! Sarada-chan! Sarada-chan, bangun sayang!"

Sakura mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil yang tadi ambruk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sarada-chan! Sasuke-kun, tolong!"

Hal terakhir yang terdengar oleh Sarada ialah suara teriakan Ibunya meminta tolong kepada sang Ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Holla! Akhirnya prologue selesai juga. Terima kasih untuk para readers tercinta yang sudah menyempatkan diri mampir dan membaca fic ini^^

Ano…sebenarnya saya baru di fandom ini, soo yoroshiku nee mohon bantuannya XD

Kalian boleh memanggil saya Kazu or Kazune, si author kurang waras yang sedang migrasi ke fandom Naruto. Hehehe :3

Nah, setelah membaca silahkan review di kolom review yang sudah disediakan. Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan fic ini, jadi bersambung atau tidaknya cerita tergantung dari kalian wahai para readers tercinta. Tapi, Kazu tidak menerima **FLAME** ya. Mari kita hargai karya dan OTP orang masing-masing^^

Saa~ Review please?^^


End file.
